


Like That?

by spazzgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Naked, Smut, evansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Scarlett agreed to move in with Chris, she wasn’t expecting something like this during their first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> So after several of my fellow Cevans lovers pointed out Chris sleeps naked, I couldn't help but writing this. Second time I've written Evansson but with a bit more explicit smut than my first time writing these two.

She had just gotten home from a long day of doing photo shoots and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep next to her boyfriend. Not once did she find herself moving in with Chris after they were dating for six months and he proposed she move in with him. She was hesitant but damn him and his puppy eyes, so she ended up saying yes and Chris was ecstatic. This would be the first night the two would be sleeping together (in a non-sexual way) and to say the least she was excited.

Once pulling up to the drive way, she was greeted by the door by her loving boyfriend and a nice dinner he had cooked for them. Chris had opted to clean the dishes while she rested on the couch for a bit. Dodger had his head resting on her lap and stroke his fur while Chris headed towards their bed to get ready for sleep. She felt her eye lids getting heavy so Scarlett decided to head to bed as well.

Entering their shared room, she walked towards her closet and picked out a nice white lacy camisole dress and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Emerging from the bathroom she padded towards their bed and the moment she lifted the blanket, her face fully flushed at the sight.

“Jesus Chris!”

Chris was half asleep when his girlfriend shouted. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. “What’s the matter Scar?”

“What’s the matter, y-you’re nude!”

“And you’re point is…”

“You’re sleeping nude that’s the point!”

Chris couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “We sleep nude together all the time!”

“After we have sex, that’s different,” Scarlett couldn’t help but look away. The sight of his cock made her wet and she could feel the desire pooling in her belly.

“Babe I think you’re just being silly, there’s nothing wrong with sleeping nude.”

“When it’s with your girlfriend there is.”

Chris laughed, “Oh come on babe, there’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.” He grinned and pulled her into the bed, pinned her down. “Besides it’s the easiest way to have sex.”

She blushed, “Now you’re just being mean.”

“Am I,” he kissed her deeply, pulling away he descended towards her collarbone. “Am I?” Her hardened peaks were peeking through her camisole and Chris couldn’t help but take one in his mouth and suck the tip through the fabric.

Scarlett let out a moan as his teeth scrapped the tip as well. Her hand reaching for his hair and tugging at it. His hands sliding underneath her camisole and began to cup her breasts, playing with them. The left hand left her breast and toyed with the elastic band of her thong. Her back arched needing more of his touch and he smirked knowing what she needed.

His right hand grabbed her right wrist and had it wrapped around his hardened cock. “See what you’re doing to me babe? Driving me nuts.”

“Tease.”

“You’re the one that’s the tease.” He helped her undress and turned his attention back to her breasts.

His lips reaching for the twin that was unattended before and began to suckle on it. His left hand fingers crawled down her body and stroked the inner of her thigh. His pointer finger made small circles on the apex of her thigh. Her hips bucking against his teasing fingers knowing how much he loved to drag this sort of thing out. Chris decided she had enough and swirled her clit with his pointer finger. She moaned when his middle finger slipped into her dripping folds and his index finger followed after. Her walls clenching around them as he curled them against her walls. Chris leaned down and placed his mouth on top of her clit and began to suckle on it much like he did with her breasts.

Scarlett felt like she was in heaven but would rather have his cock inside of her instead. He had always loved the taste of her, like she was the sweetest thing he had ever drank. Slipping his fingers out of her, his tongue took their place and began to eat her out. Scarlett’s head dropped as his tongue coaxed her inner walls. She always thank the heavens for his talented and sinful wet organ. Managing to bring her to an orgasm that challenged the prowess of his cock. Her left hand gripped his hair again as she came apart by his talented tongue.

Chris moved away and crawled back up to her. Her eyes glazed over and she cupped the back of his neck, making him lean down for a kiss. Moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. Her other hand reached between them and her thumb spreading drops of come over the purple cock head. Chris groaned against her lips as her pointer finger scrapped the underside of the head. Her middle and ring ringer pressing against the space between his balls.

Growling, Chris moved her hand away from his cock and used his own hand to align himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slide into her, the tip brushing against her cervix as he was fully seated. Her nails gripping his shoulders as Chris began to move in and out of her. She moaned blissfully as he bottomed her out so well. Letting go of his shoulders, her legs replaced her hands on top of them as she locked her ankles behind his head. They both moaned at the new angle and sensation as he buried himself deeper inside of her. Her hands reached down and grabbed his ass, squeezing the toned muscles.

Chris couldn’t find himself looking away at the sight of his lover’s face, flushing and how much her eyes glowed as they made love. He unhooked her ankles and had her legs rewrapped around his waist. Slowly he rolled onto his back while she straddles his hips, still inside of her Chris brought them to a position that he was on his knees and she was still on his lap. Scarlett moaned at the new position as his cock pressed against her cervix. She began to roll her hips as soft pleasurable gasps left her lips as he moved against her. As she moved down his hips arched up to meet her. Their bodies grinding against one another. Chris cupped her face and kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans as they spilled from her beautiful lips. Her hands tried to find purchase on his sweaty body as she felt herself slipping.

She broke away from the kiss as he cupped her ass and pressed her against his chest. Their eyes focused on one another and Chris felt his heart swell as she came apart, still looking at him. Unable to handle the swell of his balls, Chris buried his face against her chest as he came inside of her. Scarlett hugged his head against her as she experienced a much smaller orgasm as his seeds entered her. They both panted heavily against one another, Chris held her hips as he pulled out and laid down with Scarlett resting on his chest. The couple relaxing in each other’s arms as they were coming down from their orgasmic high.

“So I can still do the whole sleeping naked thing right?”

Scarlett laughed and Chris smiled, she playfully swatted his sweaty chest. “I’ll think about it,” he couldn’t help but grin in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
